The present invention relates to a showerhead for showering and the like.
Known showerheads are conventionally formed as elements which issue a plurality of jets through corresponding openings in their front surface. The showerheads provide do not provide adjustability of the individual jets, while it is desirable to adjust the jets for generating various actions desired by users. It is believed that the existing showerheads can be further improved.